Return of the Black Assassins
by Marimba Buddy
Summary: Jerry returns, and only Humphrey and Jason with the help of Kate, Garth, and Lilly can stop him.
1. All Is Revealed

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 1-All Is Revealed**

"You…you _what_?" Kate was speechless.

Humphrey had just told her about all that had happened to him while he was gone. He just finished explaining where he had been, and why.

"You…you _what_?" she said again, confused. She hadn't really gotten past the initial shock.

"I know," said Humphrey. "I know, it's shocking, but it's true. All of it."

"You actually were a part of a bad group?"

"Not necessarily, I was just there to stop them."

Kate began to look light-headed.

"Kate? Kate! What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you sick?"

She closed her eyes and thudded to the ground.

Humphrey stared at her. "This is why I didn't want to tell you," he said. He walked out to go fetch some water, assuming Carl had stolen it all.

It was nearly dark. Humphrey felt slightly nervous. He remembered some of Jerry's last words: "_He'll find himself in another fight soon. Real soon. A _big_ fight._" What did that mean? Humphrey would have to keep his eyes open for anything suspicious.

There was an eerie chill in the air. It was late summer, approaching fall, so the cool winds would be arriving soon, but the chill that Humphrey was feeling was too awkward. Humphrey had a feeling Jerry had something to do with it. Maybe contacting Jason again and rallying back up with him would be smart. They hadn't spoken in a month, as that was when Humphrey had returned to end the chaos that had erupted.

Humphrey had removed his earpiece and placed it safely beneath a rock. Kate knew about it, as she had heard him speak to Jason during his return, but she didn't know where he had placed it, and that was exactly how Humphrey wanted it. He wondered if he would have to use it again.

Humphrey reached the pond in which Lindsey had been attacked at hours earlier. He looked at his reflection in the river, and remembered he hadn't looked at himself for a while. His scar was white and looked stitched, and his eyes were a bit bloodshot from the stress. Humphrey doubted they had been like that from San Francisco. It had been too long since that event. Four months was enough. Humphrey gathered some water, ice cold, and carried it back to his and Kate's den. He splashed some on her face. She moved slightly. He opened her mouth and poured the rest down her throat. Her eyes opened.

"Humphrey. What happened?"

"You fainted," Humphrey said simply. "You fainted right after I told you about how I stopped the Black Assassins."

Her eyes bulged as she remembered.

"So, it's true, then?"

"Absolutely," said Humphrey. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I didn't want you to worry. Worry about the fact that Jerry's still alive, and that he might return."

She looked terrified, as Humphrey had feared.

"Well, what should we do?" she asked.

"For now, nothing. We'll act as we need to when the times comes. But until then, there's no reason to cause any more stress than needed."

She looked concerned, but said, "Okay."

"I think we should get some sleep," Humphrey said. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"I said we need more enforcements!"<p>

Jerry was sitting in the hideout, looking at Carl and Eric.

"Like who?" Eric asked.

"I don't know, but we need somebody. Humphrey eliminated all of our top wolves in San Francisco…we need more."

"How about I call the special backup?" Carl suggested.

"Special backup?" Eric repeated.

"Yes, Eric. _Special_ backup."

Jerry smiled. "You always did have great ideas, Carl. Call the boys tomorrow morning and get them down here ASAP. I completely forgot we had our special boys situated up north."

Carl scoffed.

"I might even put you in charge of them, Carl," Jerry continued. "How does that sound?"

Carl smiled. "That sounds great, sir."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Humphrey awoke to find Kate sitting at the entrance staring into the morning sky. He walked up to her and decided to give her a small kiss on the neck.<p>

"Good morning, Kate," he said.

"Morning, Humphrey," Kate said in a surprisingly happy tone.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Not necessarily happy, but…" She paused, and turned to look at Humphrey in the eyes. "I want to help you."

"Huh?"

"If we do have to fight another war against this Jerry wolf then I want to help you."

"Are you sure Kate?" Humphrey asked. "I mean Jerry's kind of a tough wolf, not too tough for either of us, I imagine, but it's Carl I'm worried about."

"I'm sure," said Kate. "I haven't had any action here at all the past thirteen months. I want to help you, we fight together."

Humphrey was still unsure at first, but then he smiled.

"Okay. If Jerry strikes, we'll be ready for him, and we'll attack him together, because we're a team, a pretty good team, I might add."

Kate smiled.

Humphrey sat next to her and they stared out at the morning sky together.

"I remember when we used to do this before…the incident," Humphrey said. "Just you and me, sitting and watching the clouds go by. Gives a sense of calm, doesn't it?"

Kate nodded. "It does."

Humphrey sighed. "I just hope Jerry doesn't decide to ruin this moment."

That hope didn't last a second, for at that moment, a shrill scream echoed from a few hundred meters away, followed by many panicked yells and shouts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Chapter 1 isn't _as_ interesting compared to the rest of the story, but it'll get good later. Anyway, please leave a reply on what you think so far or pm me about it. Also, since Jerry, Carl, and Eric aren't dead, I'm leaving my poll up for further votes. Alright, R&R.


	2. The Attack Begins

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 2-The Attack Begins**

Humphrey and Kate jumped up and began running over to where the commotion was. Many wolves began running past the in the other direction. They stopped, and looked ahead. There were wolves everywhere, but they weren't wolves Humphrey had seen before. They looked more dangerous, and they had on gas masks. In the midst of them, Humphrey noticed Carl.

"We have to go," Humphrey said.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"Remember that big wolf, Carl I told you about?"

"Yeah," said Kate. "Why?"

"That's him," said Humphrey, pointing at Carl. "But these wolves I have not seen before. They look really vicious. We should go and get out of here and make a plan, because winging it won't get us anywhere with these new wolves of Jerry's."

"Okay," said Kate, not wanting to argue. Humphrey knew more about any of it than she did.

Humphrey and Kate ran back to their den. On the way, they saw Lilly and Garth approach them.

"Humphrey, what the hell is going on?" Garth said.

"Nice greeting," Humphrey said.

"I mean it!"

"Jerry's back," Humphrey said simply.

"Jerry? Who's Jerry?"

"Black wolf, I used to work for him."

"Oh, him?" Garth said. Shortly before Humphrey's return, Jerry had made a brief appearance to everyone at Jasper Park. It had been a visual message in which Jerry had stolen the equipment and explained he didn't know where Humphrey was but was still searching for him. Everyone knew what he looked like, and knew Humphrey had been involved in his group at one point, but didn't know any more details, at least Kate didn't until Humphrey explained it.

"What should we do?" Lilly asked.

"I think we should go to your parents' den," Humphrey suggested. "See what to do there. It's a safe place to figure something out."

They all ran over to Eve and Winston's den. They saw Eve sitting inside.

"Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth. What's going on out there?" she asked.

"Jerry's back," Humphrey said again.

"Jerry? You mean that one black wolf that said he was looking for you?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Humphrey.

"Well, what's the problem?" Eve asked.

"There are many wolves with stolen gas masks on heading this way," said Humphrey. "Who knows when they'll be here, and who knows what else Jerry has stolen?"

A that point, a small canister landed on the ground in front of them. A green mist dispensed from it and all five of them fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering. Seven figures walked through it into the den. Five were some of the wolves, looking around and taking note of the den environment. The other two were Carl and Eric.

"In here, sir," said Carl, and an eighth figure walked in. It was Jerry. He walked by each and every one of them, looking at them curiously. Finally, he stopped when he reached Humphrey.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here," he said. Humphrey looked up at him.

"Hello again, Jerry."

"If it isn't our little traitor, relaxing with his family and friends," said Jerry.

Technically, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Eve were all family, even though Garth wasn't his favorite, but Humphrey didn't say anything.

Humphrey felt a pain behind his ear as Carl picked him up and tossed him forward onto the ground at Jerry's feet.

Kate was struggling, as two of the wolves began holding her back.

Jerry swiped and caught Humphrey in the side of the face. Humphrey groaned and began panting somewhat heavily.

Jerry knelt down beside him. "You know, Humphrey, I must say I was pretty shocked and disappointed when I discovered you were a traitor. You're a fine wolf with some serious skill. I'd hate to have to waste it, but you are, then again, against us, and I show no remorse for you."

Jerry stood up, staring down at Humphrey. He walked over to Eric and Carl.

"Well, you two, this is it. How would you prefer to take him out?"

"I was personally hoping to just gut him or rip his throat out," Carl suggested hopefully.

"Or both," said Eric.

"Yeah, or both."

"I personally don't care how it's done," said Jerry. "As long as I can be ensured that nothing will go wrong this time."

"There should be any need to worry about that," said Carl. "We'll take care of him."

"Good," said Jerry. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make sure our plan is running smoothly. We can't afford another letdown." He glanced over at Humphrey, and then walked out of the den.

"Alright, Humphrey," said Carl, walking over and picking up Humphrey by the throat. "How shall we end this? Should I rip your insides out, or just bite you on the neck? It makes no difference to me, just as long as you get what's coming to you after what you did to me."

Humphrey was struggling to break free. "Yeah, kill me, Carl. Take me down so there'll be no way I can tell you my secret."

"Secret?" repeated Carl. "What secret?"

'_Too easy_,' Humphrey thought. He had learned that pretending you had a secret was the best and most efficient way to hold an enemy at bay.

"Yeah, the secret of how I found out all about your plan four months ago."

Carl squinted, his eyes grew narrow. "I'm listening…"

Humphrey chuckled. Carl may have been tough, but he was stupid as well. Tricking him would be extremely simple and easy.

"I knew all about your scheme from my detours through the hideout." since they knew Humphrey wasn't with them, he might as well tell them about how he did it, how much smarter he was compared to them. "Visiting Jerry's room wasn't the only time and went down that way. Far from the only time, as a matter of fact. Jason and I were planning on how we would stop you for all three months I was there. I even investigated your room once."

Carl grew angry, remembering. That day, he had been complaining about Humphrey when he heard movement outside his room. As he was investigating, he was knocked over the head and was unconscious.

"That, and I also took a quick look in Eric's room," Humphrey continued.

Eric looked simply surprised. He remembered that day, too. Humphrey had grabbed him and disguised his voice to protect his identity. He had asked Eric about Jason and the plan.

Carl threw Humphrey to the ground once more and prepared to strike him.

"Wait, Carl?"

Eric had stepped forward.

"What is it, Eric?"

"Maybe we should spare him for now."

"WHAT?" Carl shouted, taking a step away from Humphrey and toward Eric instead. "That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not!" Eric retaliated. "Maybe he does know something we don't. We should probably have him give us more answers before we kill him."

"Jerry said—"

"I don't care what Jerry said!" Eric protested. "I really have a strong feeling about this."

"Do you? And do you remember all those _other_ times you had a 'strong' feeling about something? Do I need to remind you that my fur has _still_ not grown back completely down…_there_?"

"No," said Eric, wincing. "I just want to make sure we're not killing any answers when we kill him."

Carl thought about it, hesitating here and there. Finally, he seemed to agree.

"Okay, but Jerry better not find out about this. I don't want him to get rid of me. I still have plans of my own, too, you know."

"I know. I know." Eric assured him.

Carl looked down at Humphrey, and then back at Eric. He looked over at the other wolves who were listening to the proceedings.

"Alright, I want one of you to get as much as you can out of Humphrey. The other four of you, make sure none of _these—_" he indicated toward Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Eve, "—get away. If they talk, rip their vocal cords out or something. I really don't care. Come find me when you're sure everything's been revealed. Come along, Eric."

The two of them walked out of the den. Eric looked at Kate as he passed and chuckled.

"This one'll be easy to take advantage of," he muttered, following Eric. Humphrey grew annoyed.

One of the wolves stepped forward. With the absence of Carl, Humphrey would be free to act more vigorously. When the wolf got close enough, Humphrey grabbed him and turned to face the others.

"Alright, I want no trouble," he announced to them. "Let them go, or I'll kill him."

A few of the wolves exchanged confused glances, but then looked back and didn't move. Humphrey threw the wolf at one of them and they collided on the ground.

The other three began attacking them, but Humphrey jumped on and killed another. One was attacking Lilly, but Garth walked over and sliced him in the throat. The third was attacking Kate, but Humphrey and Eve both took him out as well. The other two wolves were groaning, but Humphrey walked over and killed one. Garth had snapped the neck of the other.

"That was close," Kate said.

"Yeah," said Lilly.

"Too close," said Humphrey. "We have to move."

"Where are we going?" Kate asked.

"I dunno, a cave or something," said Humphrey. "Anywhere they can't find us. Let's go."

They all moved, except for Eve.

"Mom, come on!" Kate said.

"No, no. I'll stay here. I must make sure everything's okay," Eve said.

"They'll kill you!" Kate protested.

"No they won't. They haven't killed anyone else yet. I'll be fine. Go with Humphrey, he seems to know what he's doing."

Kate stared at her mother, but then Garth grabbed her and began tugging. She turned, looked back at her mother, and then followed Humphrey and the others into the woods to find a place to revolt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So, things are heating up quite a bit already, aren't they? Leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Until then, happy reading.


	3. Four Wolves One Wolf Too Little

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 3-Four Wolves; One Wolf Too Little**

As the four wolves walked deeper into the forest, the screams from the park surprisingly grew louder and louder. Kate kept glancing back nervously, worried about Eve, no doubt. Whenever this happened, Humphrey would looked at her, concerned, but she would continue walking.

"Where are we going?" Garth finally asked.

"I don't know," Humphrey responded. "Somewhere they can't find us. We need to fight back. There is absolutely no way Jerry's giving up now that he's taken control of Jasper."

"What's he going to do?" Lilly asked worryingly.

"I don't know," said Humphrey again. "But it's not gonna be good. After what happened in San Francisco, he's not going down without a fight."

At that point they reached a cave. Humphrey motioned for them to go inside.

* * *

><p>"He WHAT?" Jerry shouted.<p>

Carl and Eric had just caught up with Jerry somewhere in the woods outside of Jasper Park. They brought with them the news of Humphrey and the others' escape from the den.

"Sorry, sir," said Carl. "He's out there somewhere."

"Damnit," Jerry said. "Alright, spread out to different positions. Keep your eye out for him. We need to find him and kill him. I don't care how much you may _think_ he knows, just kill him."

Eric nodded.

"All right," said Jerry. "Eric, you head over to the electric fields we've established. I'd like to see Humphrey get through there without getting burned."

Eric laughed and ran off into the woods.

"Carl," said Jerry, turning to him. "You can go oversee the progress at Jasper. Make sure no one is escaping. We'll need a good handful of targets to get our point across to this world."

Carl nodded. "And what about you, sir?"

"I'm going back to the hideout. I'm still a bit weak from that fall in San Francisco. I need a little rest. I'll talk to you later. Don't disappoint me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir," said Carl, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Humphrey and the others sat in a cave as dusk approached. The crickets were chirping.<p>

"I missed those cricket sounds," said Humphrey. "I've heard them all the time while I was gone."

"They sound quite peaceful to me," Kate pointed out.

"Yeah, I thought so too at first," said Humphrey. "Try listening to them every night for six months, and then again for another three after working for a crazy wolf like Jerry."

Kate sighed. She hoped Jerry would be stopped soon. She was just getting used to Humphrey being back, and she didn't want him to have to leave again to stop Jerry. If he did, she would leave with him. She didn't want to part from him again.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

Humphrey looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"What happened with you and…the whatever it's called."

"The Black Assassins," Humphrey said. "It's a long story, really."

But he had time, so he launched into the whole tale. Kate didn't really listen. She heard it all, but showed no shock since she had already heard it before. There were a few small points she hadn't caught the first time due to the fact that the main shock caused her over think sometimes, but she still understood it all.

When Humphrey finished, Lilly said nothing.

"There are many things in which I am not proud of," said Humphrey, remembering some of the pain he had caused. One thing he really regretted was killing Frederick and Ronald in the Sharenkowl Warehouse in Montana. He had to at least subdue Ronald, for he was attempting to tell Jerry of Humphrey's true loyalty, yet they were both technically innocent the whole time. Frederick had really posed no harm to anyone, Jerry had just said he needed him dead. Ronald followed shortly afterward due to a massive shock.

"We need to be careful," said Humphrey. "Jerry's up to something. I can feel it, only this one's much worse. I don't know if I can do it alone. I'm even doubting the four of us can do it."

"Who else is there?" Kate asked.

"I know somebody," said Humphrey, "but I don't know where he is. I'm sure I could always retrieve my earpiece and find him, but I don't know if he's even got his."

A loud banging erupted from the outside. They all jumped up and looked out. It seemed to be coming from through the trees not too far away.

"Stay here," said Humphrey, but as he began walking, he found himself followed by all three of them.

"I want to help you," Kate reminded him.

"I want to give those bastards a piece of my mind for laying their filthy little paws on my Lilly!" Garth snarled.

"And I'm not going anywhere without Garth," Lilly put simply.

"Okay," said Humphrey. "But just be careful, all right?"

Kate and Lilly nodded, while Garth gave a nod of his head that said something more like 'I-already-know-how-to-be-careful'.

"Okay, then." The four of them made their way through the dense forest. It was nightfall completely by that time, as Humphrey had been telling the story _again_ for about an hour.

The sound sounded more like electricity running. As they grew even closer, it felt like the electricity was actually in the ground beneath them.

"What the heck?" Humphrey said to himself.

"This is freaking the hell out of me," said Garth.

Kate and Lilly carefully took their steps, as if to avoid land mines or something. Well, they weren't that far off.

They finally emerged in an open clearing. Humphrey recognized it as one of the clearings he had passed through whilst doing work for, but really against, the Black Assassins. It wasn't too far from the hideout. Only at the times he had been through it, it was empty. Now a podium was at the other end and small holes were drilled all over the place. On the other side, a group of gas0masked wolves were speaking to one unmasked one. Humphrey immediately recognized him as Eric.

"That's Eric," he announced to the other three.

Eric was raving on about something. Humphrey and the others drew in a little bit closer.

"Okay," said Eric. "Jerry told us to stay here for the night and make sure that Humphrey doesn't get through here to the hideout."

"Mr. Eric, sir," one of the closest wolves said. "How do we know Humphrey's near here at all?"

"It's nighttime. He seems to be one of those nighttime wolves," said Eric.

Humphrey contradicted this. Everything he had done was during the day. Absolutely nothing was done at night.

"It's getting late," another wolf said. "Maybe we should go to bed. Call it a night. I don't think he's coming through here."

"And why should we do that?" Eric said, rounding on him.

"'Cause I'm tired!" the wolf protested.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Eric roared. "Jerry's already pissed off at me enough because I convinced Carl not to kill Humphrey right away and he escaped and is on the loose. I'm not going against Jerry's orders again! You'll stay here all night, and we will not rest until we cook the fur right off of Humphrey's body. Now, if you still feel like sleeping, speak up now, and I'll send you to Jerry and see what he thinks!"

No one said anything.

"That's what I thought," said Eric in a satisfied tone. "Now, get to your positions before I kick them there. Come on, MOVE!"

Humphrey had never seen Eric so mad before. Obviously, Jerry hadn't been too understanding on him for letting Humphrey live a little while longer in the den.

Humphrey suddenly realized something. He looked down at the holes again and back up at the podium where Eric stood.

"Crap, it's an electric field!" Humphrey whispered. "They can electrocute us as soon as they see us!"

"So what do we do?" Kate asked, beginning to panic.

"I don't know," said Humphrey. "Just hold still."

"Huh?" Lilly asked.

"Just hold still," Humphrey repeated.

"What?" Garth asked, throwing Humphrey over the edge.

"_Just hold still_!" he showered loudly and hoarsely.

"Yes, that would be perfect," said Eric, staring at them. "Just stay where you are. I'll make sure it's quick and painless. Okay, forget the painless part. I'll make it really painful." He laughed his usual maniac laugh.

"Move!" Humphrey shouted, and they all jumped aside as a blue bolt erupted from where Humphrey was standing.

"Dance, fools! Dance!" Eric yelled, enjoying himself.

The other wolves all ran out onto the field to try to attack. Humphrey, Garth, and Kate all began attacking them as well. Lilly chose to stay back and not get involved. She never was that good of a fighter.

The masked wolves dropped, one-by-one. Eric began growing furious, seeing some of the top wolves Jerry had called in falling before him. As the last wolf fell. Eric went crazy and shot electricity up from everywhere, burning Kate on the paw and Garth on the chest. Humphrey tried to maneuver away from one but ended up getting blasted in the back by another. Thinking of an idea, he slipped into the nearby shadows. Kate noticed this, and grew extremely uncomfortable going against Eric without him.

Garth got blasted again and fell to the ground, complete drowsy. Lilly ran forward to comfort him. Kate looked over, but Eric took this as his chance. He pounced on top of Kate and pinned her down.

"You look upset," he taunted. "Is Humphrey your mate? Are you upset he's gone off? Well, I'll make you comfortable," he said with a desiring tone in his voice as he began running a paw up and down Kate's body. "I'll make you _real_ comfortable."

"Humphrey, HELP!" Kate screamed, knowing exactly where Eric was going.

"Don't waste your time!" Eric said. "He's not even here, and he's not coming back!"

This was what Humphrey's plan was. He emerged quickly from the nearby shadows and grabbed Eric by the shoulder. He whipped him around with so much force he almost broke Eric's shoulder bone. Throwing him on the ground, Humphrey walked over and electrocuted Eric. Kate smiled as she watched him suffer the pain he was receiving.

"Ow! What was that for?" Eric asked.

"For trying to rape my mate," said Humphrey. "Where's Jerry?"

"I don't know! I left before he said where he was going!" said Eric. "You underestimated me, Humphrey. You underestimated all of us. You underestimated Jerry!"

"What do you mean?" Humphrey asked.

"Do you really think he would send me into an area without extra wolves secretly watching your and my every move from the forest?" He began laughing, and seconds later, Humphrey knew why.

A mist, the same that had erupted from the canister in the den, was coming from the trees all around. Dozens of masked faces were emerging from all directions. Kate ran to Humphrey for support. Even Garth and Lilly had noticed and were looking around at the pursuing wolves.

"Eric, tell me something," said Humphrey, walking over and grabbing Eric by the chest.

Eric merely glanced over and nodded at one of the wolves. The wolf tossed him a canister of the mist. Eric broke it and breathed it in.

"Damnit, Eric. Tell me something!" Humphrey yelled, knowing what Eric had done.

Eric was barely conscious due to the mist. He looked up at Humphrey and said, "That's not my problem, is it?" He chuckled one more time and passed out. Humphrey threw him down in anger and looked all around at the many wolves taking steps closer and closer to them.

"On my count," Humphrey said to the other three, "we dive for the section of the woods where we came from and run."

They all nodded. They didn't really have anything better, other than Garth suggesting fighting them all, but he probably wouldn't win because he was outnumbered. They all were.

"One…"

The wolves grew closer, looking to kill.

"…two…"

The wolves finally entered the clearing, and walked closer still, waiting to attack.

"…three. GO!" They all made daring jumps over to where they had come from. Many feet scampered behind them as all the wolves began chasing them. They ducked and jumped and dodged their way through the ones ahead of them and ran into the forest. They continued running through the trees, trying to outrun the wolves.

They finally reached the cave they had hid in and went inside. They took cover behind rocks. The wolves outside stopped and began searching. One peered inside the cave but couldn't find anything, so he kept walking. After a while, they gave up and ran to search another area.

"What do we do now?" Kate asked Humphrey.

Humphrey knew exactly what to do. "We need to sneak back to our den, and I need to retrieve the earpiece. I was right. Four of us isn't enough. We need one more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So, Eric's really a fireball of rage, isn't he? Did you know that from "Friend or Foe?" Anyway, R&R. I'll get started on chapter 4 tomorrow. Interesting so far?Get back to me please.


	4. Help From An Old Friend

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 4-Help from An Old Friend**

Humphrey had taken Kate back to Jasper. Garth said he wanted to keep Lilly out of the line of fight, and he decided to stay with her to make sure she was safe. Humphrey told Kate that they had to sneak in so Humphrey could retrieve the earpiece.

Humphrey and Kate sat behind a rock just outside of Jasper Park. The night was still young. Kate yawned, but knew she had to stay awake. She couldn't leave Humphrey to deal with everything himself. It would be simply too dangerous.

The two of them saw Carl walking through the park, watching all of the wolves sleeping in the park. He had sent them into the night air and forced them out of their dens. Kate saw Eve in the middle.

"Kate, we have to go," Humphrey whispered, and Kate nodded.

There were many places to hide, because all the attention seemed to be focused on the sleeping wolves.

As they grew closer, a scene started.

"I need some water!" one wolf complained.

"You can get some tomorrow," said Carl. "Now go to sleep before you force me to hurt you!"

"You can't touch me!" the wolf said. "I'll bet I'm a lot smarter than you!"

"Perhaps," said Carl, taking a step closer to the wolf. "Perhaps, but I don't need to be smart, I just need to be tough. Now, I suggest you reconsider your desires before you wind up killed."

"Just let me get some water," said the wolf, walking past Carl. "You can even supervise me if you want."

Carl turned and followed him. "Oh, I'll supervise you all right."

The wolf bent down over the pond and began drinking. Carl walked up to him and pushed his face down into the water. The wolf began squirming and thrusting his legs everywhere, but Carl did not let up. A few minutes later, the wolf was still, and Carl released his body into the water.

"There, I didn't take my eye off you for one minute, now did I?" Carl mocked. He returned to the rest of them.

"Sir," said one of the wolves.

"What?"

"It seems Humphrey's been busy at the electric fields. The reinforcements said they tried to stop him but he and the other three got away. Eric was unconscious, but he's up and is off to report it to Jerry."

Carl was silent and in thought. "Figures. All right, I'm heading over to the hideout to see what Jerry wants me to do next. None of these escape…or they die. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Carl walked off.

Humphrey and Kate, who witnessed the event, kept walking, Humphrey wasn't really surprised, having experienced much of that for three months. Kate, on the other hand, was really disturbed.

Their den was being guarded by two wolves.

"Did you hear what happened to Eric in the field?" one asked.

"No, what?" said the other. "I just heard something about him passing out."

"He got knocked out, man! Humphrey almost killed him, but the other wolves managed to stop him just in the nick of time!" Humphrey grew enraged. '_Lies!_'

"I know we're supposed to be against Humphrey and all," the second wolf said, "but you have to admit, it serves him right. Eric's really weird. I don't know what's up with him. Did something happen when he was a kid?"

"I'll bet anything it was an incident with his mom while she was pregnant with him," the first wolf laughed. "That would make complete sense."

The other wolf joined in. "Yeah, it would."

Humphrey motioned for Kate to get closer. She shook her head, but Humphrey gave her an insisting look, so she followed him nervously.

"Maybe Eric should bang his head on a rock, that'll put him right!" the second wolf joked.

"Yeah, 'cause Eric's so-so-" The first wolf saw Humphrey. The other noticed him too. They both attacked, and Humphrey slit one's throat. Kate jumped at the other and attacked him.

Humphrey smiled at her. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

He walked over to a rock against the wall in the den. He moved it, revealing a small hole in the ground. Inside lay a small earpiece. He picked it up.

"There!"

A rough voice spoke behind them. Kate and Humphrey turned and saw three wolves standing at the entrance.

"Another two down? I don't think so, Humphrey," the one in the center said. He turned to the two standing beside him. "Kill him!"

The other two began attacking, but Humphrey and Kate dodged them, deciding to get out. They managed to reach the entrance, but the pursuing wolves did not give up. Humphrey and Kate ran toward the sleeping wolves and the other masked wolves.

"Hey! HEY! There he is!"

Humphrey and Kate each tripped over a wolf, and the two woke up.

"Oh my God, it's Humphrey!" one shouted. He turned to all the others sleeping. "Hey, everyone! It's Humphrey!"

"No, no! Keep your heads!" one of the masked wolves shouted.

Humphrey turned to the many wolves who were staring at him, saying things like "Hey, where've you been?" and "They keep talking about you. You can take them down, can't you?"

Humphrey said the first idea that came to his head. "Everyone, attack!"

The wolves all shouted with glee and began running toward the masked wolves. There was a collision, and a huge fight.

"C'mon, Kate," said Humphrey. "Let's go!"

In the midst of the fighting, the two of them began running. Kate stopped when she saw Eve pinning down two of the wolves.

"Mom, come on!" Kate yelled, but Eve shook her head again.

"This is too much fun! Go on, I'll be here!" She killed both wolves with one swipe to the throats. Kate turned and followed Humphrey out of the park.

The two of them made it back to the cave, where Garth and Lilly still were waiting.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Garth asked.

"Just a little riot," said Humphrey, as he and Kate smiled. "Your mother's fine, by the way, Lilly."

Lilly looked satisfied. Garth stared at Humphrey.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes," said Humphrey, placing the earpiece in his ear. It felt weird having it in his ear again, but it made him feel comfortable.

"Jason," he said. "Are you there?"

There was silence.

"Jason, can you hear me?"

No answer still. Kate looked a bit discouraged, which was how Humphrey himself was beginning to feel.

"Jason, where are you?" Humphrey just said the first thing that came to his mind. "Come on, talk to me. Where are you?"

"Who wants to know?" said a familiar voice, and Humphrey smiled.

"There you are. I was beginning to get a bit worried that you'd been killed or something."

"Me? Dead? I don't think so," said Jason. "How've you been, brother?"

"Good," said Humphrey. "Other than the fact that Jerry's back."

"Aw, crap!" said Jason.

"I was hoping to discuss a rebellion with you."

"Hmm…course you were. Well, my place is open. Why don't you come on over?"

"Okay, where is it?"

"You know that old hidden area I showed you?"

A month before the events in San Francisco, Jason had showed Humphrey a place he had discovered in which he ran off to when ever he was given trouble by anyone, especially Carl.

"Yeah, I know," said Humphrey, remembering.

"Why don't you come on over. We can have a little talk here."

Humphrey smiled. "Do you mind if a bring a few friends."

"Not at all," said Jason. "The more, the merrier."

"Great. I'll give my regards to Carl for you if we see him along the way."

Jason gave what sounded like a sigh of relief. "That'd be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> That's that. What'd you think of the fourth chapter? Probably not the most exciting chapter, but the meeting with Jason will be in chaptert five, and you'll get a more vivid idea of what's going on. Until then, ciao! R&R, please.


	5. Jason's Place

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 5-Jason's Place**

Humphrey had lead the others to the old clearing Jason had shown him during their temporary employment at the Black Assassins. The clearing looked mainly dustier, as if a dust storm had blown in through one night.

An owl hooted in a tree above, spooking Lilly a bit. Humphrey walked over to a small dense and dim area of the clearing.

"Jason?" he called in a whisper. "Jason? You there?"

There was no answer. Kate stepped forward.

"Humphrey…"

"I know he's here, Kate. Jason?"

"Humphrey."

This voice sounded distant, coming from a nearby bush. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows and Jason's figure appeared.

"Jason."

"Humphrey, brother. It's good to see you."

Jason walked over and placed a paw on Humphrey's shoulder. The two patted each other on the back.

"Come on. I've been investigating a little bit since you called me. Come on in."

As the five of them walked into the bush, Jason took a glance at Kate.

"She the one?"

"Yeah," said Humphrey. "She's it."

"Nice, man," said Jason. "You were right, she's very pretty."

Humphrey smiled. "I know."

Humphrey noticed that Jason had done some rearranging of the place since Humphrey had last seen it. What was once just an enclosed cave with an opening at the top for sunlight was now filled with many objects. There were glass bottles lying all over the ground. Humphrey wondered what they were for. Also, there were other electronic devices that looked Black Assassin-related. Humphrey felt the need to ask about that one.

"Those?" said Jason. "Why, those are things I took in order to intercept anyone's long distant calls. I installed it so I could hear if Jerry ever struck again, I'd know, but obviously something's not right. Either I set something up wrong or he's using something that can bypass my circuit."

"Yeah," said Humphrey. "Perhaps I could be of a little assistance?"

"Do you know how this kind of stuff works?"

Humphrey gave Jason a look, and Jason remembered the day they had first met.  
>"Right. Okay, yeah. Take a look."<p>

"Where are we, exactly?" Garth spoke up.

"This is my place," said Jason. "Everything you see is my work. Feel free to take a look around, but don't get anything dirty. Some of these are priceless memories."

Kate saw two black cloths hanging from a nearby branch. She walked over and realized they were leg bands, leg bands that hadn't been worn in months. She wondered why Jason had kept those, until she remembered seeing them on Jerry, Carl, and Eric's legs. She knew she was looking at an artifact from Jason and Humphrey's past.

"Done," said Humphrey.

"Already? Man, that was quick."

"Yeah," said Humphrey. "Really, all you needed was a little tweak in your range of focus. I think Jerry has been out a lot, so you never really received anything from his earpiece."

"Hmm," said Jason. "Well, that would explain a lot. I guess Jerry's gotten smarter since I last saw him. Carl, on the other hand, I would've expected to hear his angry voice with my own ears."

Humphrey laughed. "You always crack me up."

"Yeah? You haven't changed a bit either, Humphrey," said Jason. "I guess there are some things that just never change."

"Now," said Humphrey. "I wanted to talk to you about Jerry."

"I see," said Jason. "Well, what happened?"

"He's back," said Humphrey. "This morning Kate and I saw Carl and many masked wolves storming into Jasper."

"Ah, the _special_ recruits," said Jason.

"Jerry never told me he had 'special' recruits," said Humphrey.

"Well, no, of course he wouldn't," said Jason. "No matter how much he seemed to have liked you, you never gained enough of his trust, not that having _his_ trust is anything cheer about. Besides, you weren't there that long."

"I was there for three months," said Humphrey.

"I know, but that's not enough," said Jason. "I was there for over a year. I learned a lot from my time there, even though I regret every dark action I've done."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Humphrey said, feeling the exact same way.

Jason sighed. "Yeah, I've told myself that over and over."

"Mr. Jason, sir," said Kate. "What's Jerry gonna do to Jasper Park?"

"Well, Kate, the answer is simple," Jason explained. "Jerry's not happy with the result from San Francisco. Not happy at all. He wants to build another machine like the one in San Francisco. I don't know where he'll get the parts, but if…where is Jerry?"

"Jerry? At the hideout, but nearly everyone else is at Jasper," said Humphrey.

"Figures," said Jason, continuing. "If Jerry's at Jasper it's obvious he wants to use that as his base of the operation, not the hideout or something big like the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Yet Jerry's had other enforcements all this time?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah. It completely evaded my mind, I'm sorry Humphrey. I should've told you, I know."

"Don't worry about it."

"So, tell me about what's been going on," said Jason.

"Oh, yeah. Kate and I saw Carl and the reinforcements this morning, and we found Garth and Lilly and tried to warn Kate's mom, but Jerry, Carl, Eric, and five others trapped us in there."

Jason said nothing, but sat down and listened, his expression not changing from curious and eager.

"Jerry left for the hideout. Carl was gonna kill me, but Eric had been convinced by my play that I knew something that they didn't, which really I did, so they delayed the kill and tried to have the other wolves interrogate me until they got back. Of course, we escaped. We went to a cave, but later we found Eric and some others at the electric field. We were ambushed and only narrowly escaped there, and Kate and I went back to our den so I could retrieve the earpiece. Then I talked to you, and here we are."

"Okay," said Jason. "Alright, I think I see what's going on here. Jerry wants you, all of you, out of the picture, because he knows of your skills, all of yours. No doubt he's been watching every wolf in Jasper Park since his other plan failed."

"How can we stop him?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, we don't even know exactly how he's going to pull off what he's doing, but we can infer that he wants another attempt at his goal. We need to keep eyes open, and watch out for all Jerry and his two top wolves, especially Eric. He's gone even crazier and is trying to take advantage of every female wolf in the area, I've heard."

Kate looked uncomfortable.

"Mmm-hmm," said Jason, noticing Kate's tenseness. "Yeah. So, I believe it's time we try to find a way to put an end to this whole thing once and for all."

"What do you suggest?" Humphrey asked.

"I think you should go back to Jasper or something. At least until we get some more information on what it is we need to do."

"What about Jerry's wolves?"

"You'll have to take them out, any that get in your way."

"How many are there?" Humphrey asked.

"I have no idea, brother," said Jason. "You'll have to figure that one out on your own. Now, if that's everything, you should probably get going. I can't be seen in broad daylight or moonlight because those wolves will take me right to Carl, who'll no doubt kill me on sight. Good luck, brother."

"Thanks, you too," said Humphrey. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"This will, most probably, be far from the last terrorist attack I'll ever see. When Jerry dies, will you consider coming out of hiding and living at the park?"

Jason smiled. "Absolutely. I could really use a life of no worries. And you're right. This probably will not be the final terrorist assault we'll ever see. I think the Northern Persuaders are getting really antsy. They might attack in a couple years time."

Humphrey nodded. "Well, I guess we'll see you later."

Jason stood up and nodded back as they left. "Yeah, take care. Don't let Jerry, Carl, or Eric give you any trouble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yeah, this chapter doesn't have any physical action, but it's all informative. More actual physical action will come in chapter 6. See you then.


	6. The Plan Revealed

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 6-The Plan Revealed-Jason's Discovery of the Leaked Trail **

Humphrey and the others sat silently in the cave. The echoes of the yells and panics had died down but were still ongoing. Kate was worried about her mom. She had a feeling Eve could handle herself but there was always that fearful possibility. After seeing Carl and Eric, Kate wasn't too sure about anything anymore.

Garth was lying next to Lilly, who was asleep. Humphrey decided he would wait up. Jason had told him that he would try to find out what he could, but he didn't say anything else. Humphrey trusted Jason, as Jason was more than trustworthy. Jason had chosen to go against Jerry's orders in Bismarck and stay behind to help Humphrey. Jason had also helped Humphrey in his return to Jasper Park. Humphrey knew that Jason wasn't as agile or fast since his beating in San Francisco, but he could still get something done. And at the moment, Humphrey needed information and fast.

"Humphrey…"

It was Garth's voice. Humphrey turned to him.

"You sure you know what you're doing?"

Humphrey seemed taken aback slightly. "Not quite. Not yet, at least. You wait. As soon as we hear from Jason, I'll figure something."

"How do you know when that'll happen?" Garth asked. "To me, Jason seemed kind of…kind of _weak_."

"Duh, Carl and some other wolf beat him almost to death in San Francisco. I told you that," said Humphrey, annoyed.

"You sure he can handle it, though?" Garth asked. "I mean, I could always…"

"No, Garth," said Humphrey. "Look, I appreciate your devotion and offer but Jason can handle this."

"Well, I don't want to be up all night worrying about Lilly," said Garth. "I don't like that Eric. I saw what he almost did to Kate in the electric field. I'm not letting him try to pull the same stunt on Lilly."

"Lilly'll be fine because no one's coming in here," said Humphrey. "Eric doesn't know where we are. No one does. I should've told Jason, it might've helped him."

Garth made an incompatible "hmm" noise.

Humphrey turned and looked back out the entrance. The moon was shining down on him. It was as if his moment was being signified.

"Humphrey."

This was Kate's voice. He turned and saw her next to him.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

"I'm worried."

"About who? Your mom?"

"Sort of."

"She'll be fine," said Humphrey, placing a paw around her shoulder. "She's a fierce wolf, we both know that."

"I know, but something else is bothering me."

"What is it?"

Kate looked into his eyes.

"Will they be alright?"

"Who?"

"All those wolves. Back home. Will they be okay?"

Humphrey wanted more than anything to say yes, to say that nothing would go wrong, but the message Carl had sent her a few hours earlier forced him to tell the truth.

"I hope so, but I can't promise anything. You've seen what Carl's like. You saw what he did to that one wolf. I don't think we should make any assumptions. We need to deal with Jerry. I don't know what he's doing, but we can't be caught off-guard. A hidden plan is more dangerous. We need to prepare for the worst."

Kate seemed somewhat comfortable after he said this. He didn't know why, but he guessed that his confidence gave her courage. Lilly stirred in her sleep. Humphrey wasn't sure if she had been awoken or if she was dreaming of something pleasant.

"We can beat him," Humphrey told Kate and Garth. "Jerry's not that strong, he's just the one with the crazy plan and the one who has everyone else execute it. Don't get me wrong, he's violent, but the strengthy one we have to worry about is Carl."

No one said anything, so Humphrey continued. "I know Carl well. I know his weakness. He hates when someone gets the better of him. Remember in Eve's den earlier? I convinced him I knew something he didn't, which I really, I guess I did, and it sure worked on Eric, and Carl shortly followed. We just need to think of a way to use that method against him to take him down for good."

"And what about Eric?" Garth asked, and Kate nodded.

"Eric? I don't know. We'll just have to make it up as we go for him," said Humphrey, shrugging his shoulders in an 'Oh-well' kind of way.

The other two seemed perplexed but nodded. Humphrey seemed satisfied that he had his family members watching his back and assisting him. It was much better than going on alone, not that Jason didn't help, but he, other than Bismarck, never really got into any of the fights. He was more of the informational type of wolf. He would supply the answers but leave it up to anyone stronger than him to act upon them. That was just the way he thought, the way he lived, the way he got his personal tasks done, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Just as Humphrey finished his thoughts, Jason buzzed in.

"Humphrey!"

"Jason, what's up?" said Humphrey.

"Bad news, brother," said Jason.

"What? What do you mean 'bad news'?" said Humphrey.

"You've got to move, now!"

"Move? Move where?"

"Get to the duck sighting range! I've got something I need you to do!" '

"Where's Eric?" said Humphrey, asking Garth and Kate's question for them.

"I'm still working on that. I should know where he is in a little while. But right now, you need to do this for me!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Okay, two of the wolves who have a good and long-standing reliability to Jerry are causing havoc at the duck sighting grounds over by the hideout and beyond the hill. Their names are Leon and Dwayne. They need to be stopped."

"How?" asked Humphrey.

"Just get going! I'll explain more on the way!"

Humphrey got up and Kate followed. Humphrey looked back.

"Garth! Aren't you coming?"

"I can't leave Lilly here!"

"So wake her up!"

"I can't. She's too peaceful sleeping."

"Well, you have to wake her up for a little while."

"If we get caught up in this fight you're off to take part in, that's not a little while!"

"Then take her to a safe place, then! Somewhere no one'll b e able to wake her."

Garth thought about it. "You know, that's a good idea. This cave creeps me out. You're right, I should take her somewhere else. I'll take her to Jason's. Maybe he and I could have a little chat while she goes back to sleep."

Humphrey nodded. "Good luck, then." He and Kate trotted off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the two of them reached the duck sighting grounds on the outskirts of the forest not too far from the hideout. There were rough voices coming from the field itself.<p>

"So, Jason. What are we looking at here?" Humphrey asked.

"Leon and Dwayne have been Jerry's most reliable wolves in the special recruit unit for a long time. They're probably next right after Carl and Eric. They're at the duck sighting range intending on forming a blockade against anyone at Jasper who manages to escape."

"So we need to get rid of them?" Humphrey asked.

"Precisely."

"Is it just them?"

"No," said Jason. "They've got five wolves with them. They're gonna have to be dealt with as well. Not a problem for you, right?"

"Right."

Humphrey and Kate walked through a bush and saw the range ahead. There were seven wolves scattered around the area. Most were brown with the masks on. One was even darker brown, and it was him supplying the rough voice heard earlier. Another was white.

"Alright, everyone, you know the procedure," announced the dark brown wolf. "If anyone tries o get through here, tear 'em down. We can't have any witnesses."

"How come you want us to do this, Dwayne?" the white wolf asked.

"Because," responded Dwayne, "if Jerry finds out about our efforts, we might get a promotion. What are your thoughts on that, Leon?"

"That sounds good," replied the white wolf, Leon. "Okay, everybody. You heard him. Lert's get moving."

In the bush, Humphrey whispered into Kate's ear.

"I'll go after Dwayne, you take care of Leon. The other wolves will probably start attacking. Just do take care of each of them, okay? I'll do my best to do the same."

"What if one of us is hurt?" Kate asked, and Humphrey knew she was also wondering about something worse than that.

"We'll worry about that if we have to," said Humphrey. "Now get ready."

Leon and Dwayne had just finished discussing something and had momentarily turned away from each other. Humphrey nodded, signaling to prepare.

"Yeah, just make sure it all goes off smoothly," Leon was saying. "It'll run much better that way."

"Don't screw this one up," Dwayne said. "Jerry'll freak if this entire plan goes south as well."

"Now!"Humphrey yelled.

Both of the jumped out of the bushes and landed in the midst of the small crowd of wolves. Just like Humphrey told her to, Kate walked up to Leon and slashed his throat, killing him. Humphrey spotted Dwayne, who was taking off and ordering the other wolves to kill them.

Humphrey looked at Kate and saw two wolves coming up behind her.

"Kate, watch out!" he shouted. Kate turned and got into a fighting stance like she always did when attacking caribou. Humphrey saw three other wolves pursuing on him.

"Alright, boys," said Humphrey. "Come get me."

The three wolves attacked. Two pounced. Humphrey dodged one and blocked the other with his paw. He stabbed the wolf in the stomach hard with his claws, killing him. The third wolf jumped at Humphrey, but Humphrey dodged this wolf, too. The wolf landed right on top of the other. Humphrey walked over and stamped hard on the back of one's head. The other was dizzy. Humphrey slashed his throat. For good measure, Humphrey took the stamped wolf and slit his throat as well. Humphrey heard commotion and saw the last wolf drop in front of Kate. She turned to him and smiled.

Suddenly, a grunt was heard, but before the two of them had time to look and see who is was, Dwayne was suddenly upon Kate. He held her, his paw around her throat.

"Now, let's look at this rationally, shall we, Humphrey?" Dwayne taunted. "You can walk away from here with your mate and live, or you can attempt to attack me, and she dies because of it. Your choice."

Humphrey looked at Kate who was suffocating in Dwayne's arms. The hesitation made Dwayne squeeze a little harder.

"I'm gonna need an answer soon, Humphrey," Dwayne explained, "or else it's not gonna matter what choice you make."

Humphrey looked at Kate again. Her face was turning blue.

"Okay," said Humphrey. "Let her go."

Dwayne released Kate, and Humphrey made his move. He jumped over and landed in front of Dwayne, who tried to grab Kate again. He managed to pull her back toward him, but not before Humphrey took a swipe and slashed him in the throat. He fell to the ground motionless.

Kate was breathing heavily and coughing. "Thanks, Humphrey."

"Yeah," said Humphrey. "That was close."

"Humphrey, did you get rid of Leon and Dwayne?" Jason asked.

"Yes, we did," said Humphrey.

"Ah, you took Kate with you. I've heard she's ruthless. Smart move, then."

"Thank you," said Humphrey smiling, and Kate blushed.

"Anyway, I know you're probably tired or something," said Jason, "but if you're interested, I've found Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The big fight with Eric is up next in chapter 7. I'm looking forward to writing it, so hopefully it'll be fun to read. Anyway, for now, I gotta go. I'll see you when chapter 7's up.


	7. Eric's Downfall

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 7-Eric's Downfall**

Humphrey simply stood there, his ears open, his mouth stammering.

"You…you found Eric?"

"Yeah, man," said Jason. "He's over at the cliff overlooking the denser part of the forest. If you hurry, you can catch him."

"Wow, this is great. Thanks, Jason," said Humphrey.

"No problem," said Jason. "Oh, and I'm sending your two wolf friends here with you."

"They're my family members," said Humphrey.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to risk their safety if I happen to get compromised," said Jason sternly. "Besides, no offense, but this brown one's getting a little too talkative about himself."

Humphrey laughed. Garth had obviously been telling Jason about _everything_.

"Okay, is Lilly awake?"

"Is she the pretty white one?"

"Hey! Don't get any ideas, bud," came Garth's voice.

"I'm just complimenting her looks," said Jason. "I'll take that as a yes. Yes, she's awake now. I'll send them over to the cliff. Meet them there. I'm sure they'll want to experience Eric getting what's coming to him."

"Okay, thanks Jason."

"Don't mention it, brother."

Humphrey turned to Kate.

"We've got to go, Kate."

Kate agreed. "I'd like Eric to be put to justice. I'm with you all the way."

Humphrey smiled as the two of them set off to the location Jason had described.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, the two of them arrived at a small area just outside of the cliff. Garth and Lilly apparently arrived at the same time, for they emerged from the shadows nearby.<p>

"After this, I'm going to bed," said Garth. "It's been a long night. This will have been the second time tonight we've engaged in battle with Eric."

"Although this time, we will beat him," said Humphrey. "I've got a plan."

"What's the genius layout this time?" Gath asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," said Humphrey. "It involves patience, because Eric is too jumpy for a do-and-go stunt. No, we need to get him right where we want him first."

"How do we do that?" Kate asked.

"Simple," said Humphrey. "What does Eric fear?"

Nobody said anything.

"Eric will easily believe something if the slightest bit of proof is shown," explained Humphrey. "He's very keen on his job as Jerry's advisor. Remember in Eve's den? If we convince him that Jerry's not happy about something, and we somehow get him to believe it, he'll be too shocked to defend himself."

"What's wrong with him?" Lilly asked, concerned for her safety.

"Oh, I don't know," said Humphrey. "I heard two wolves talking back at Jasper earlier. They said something about an incident happening with his mother while she was pregnant with him."

Garth made another "hmm" noise.

"Anyway, we'd best get moving," said Humphrey. "Who knows how long it'll be until Eric moves again."

The four of them walked past a bush and out into the open. Immediately, Eric's stressed voice was heard. On top of the cliff, Eric stood alone, pacing. The four of them approached. When they got halfway up, Humphrey continued walking.

"Damn wolves think they're smarter than everyone else?" Eric muttered angrily to himself as he walked in circles. "Think they can help the cause without a penalty? They're nothing but suck-ups, they are! That's what happens to suck-ups who try to move the plan faster than it can go. Couldn't have waited until tomorrow night. Had to get started tonight. That's what happens. Now they're dead because their commotion got them a visit from Humphrey and his stupid yet drawing mate. God, I want to have her as my personal bitch so bad! I'd always have something to make my day."

Humphrey knew that Eric was referring to Leon and Dwayne, but grew too angry to care once he mentioned Kate. He tapped Eric on the shoulder.

"Excuse me."

Eric turned around, saw Humphrey, and grew wide-eyed. Humphrey punched Eric hard in the face. Eric looked up, his mouth bleeding. Humphrey grabbed him by his vocal chord, squeezing it hard with his claws.

"Are you done talking about Kate?" Humphrey asked.

"You're not gonna kill me for that, are you?" Eric asked.

"No," said Humphrey. "What you did earlier is enough."

"Oh, no," said Eric. "Come on, man. I've never had a girlfriend before. I've never had sex or anything! You can't blame be for feeling lonely!"

"No," said Humphrey, "but I can for trying to comfort your feelings like that."

Eric laughed. "What're you gonna do? Beat me? I've been beat many times, Humphrey. My mom always did. She thought I was too strange."

"Oh, yeah. I believe that," said Humphrey. "That's why you're even stranger now."

Eric looked at Humphrey with curious eyes. "You think I'm strange?"

"Are you kidding? Everybody does. Open your eyes."

"I never noticed that."

"That's because you're stupid, too."

Eric said nothing.

"Now, how about you stop asking me stupid questions," said Humphrey.

"Fine, I'm not scared of you, Humphrey!"

"You don't need to be," said Humphrey, "because I can kill you anyway."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Eric suddenly pleaded. "Let's not jump to anything!" "Why not?"

"Because I can help you!"

"Yeah, right," said Humphrey, squeezing Eric harder.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry for what I did to your mate earlier!" said Eric. "I didn't know you were standing right there! There. Is that what you wanted?"

"No," Humphrey said. "You're a careless murderer and rapist, and you know it."

"I can't help it, it's in my nature!" Eric explained. "The pack I grew up in did that all the time. Young girl wolves pregnant here and there. It was our style!"

"Fine. You want to help me?" Humphrey said, getting really annoyed with Eric. "Tell me what Jerry's plan is this time."

"The generator!" Eric said. "The generator! Jerry's got two more built from the spare parts you helped steal months ago. One of them's in the hideout, serving as a prototype. The other's being taken to Jasper Park. He plans and getting another shot at releasing the pulse there."

"How can it be stopped?" Humphrey asked, remembering San Francisco.

"The only way to stop it is to overload it! Jerry's got it running under an alternative fuel…water."

'_That explains why Lindsey was attacked_,' thought Humphrey.

"Okay, so is that all?" Eric asked.

"No, that's not all," said Humphrey.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Where's Carl?"

"I don't know! Probably at the park! He's keeping an eye on the wolves there, isn't he?"

"That's gonna be tough," said Humphrey. "A riot got started."

"It's nearly over. Carl came out on top," Eric said.

'_Damn it_!' thought Humphrey. "Okay, one more question: do you know where Jason is?"

"No, why?"

Relief filled Humphrey. It was better. Humphrey had been slightly nervous about Jason. Jason was using equipment he had obtained from somewhere. Humphrey was worried that Jerry would somehow be able to track Jason and alert everyone else because of it.

"Okay, you're done here," said Humphrey.

"You're gonna let me walk?" Eric asked hopefully.

"Not necessarily," said Humphrey. "You're forgetting that you're an enemy of mine, and that you tried to rape my mate in the electric field."

"I told you, it's in my nature! Just let me walk away!" Eric said.

Humphrey released his grip slightly, thinking about how weird Eric was. He must have had similar parents if his old pack was like that. It was bizarre.

Eric took the momentary lightening of Humphrey's grip to his advantage. He threw Humphrey off him and kicked him in the face. Humphrey groaned in pain.

"Who's the one with the most leaking blood now, Humphrey?" he said.

Humphrey looked up at him, a deep dislike in his eyes.

"You."

He threw a punch and nailed Eric right in the face. Eric doubled back in pain, the side of his face had three deep claw marks. They were mainly holes, as Humphrey's claws merely sunk straight in. They were the deepest of all the scars Eric had on his body.

Humphrey got up and approached Eric.

"Don't come any closer!" Eric warned, starting to take a step toward Kate. "I'll go up to her and rape her. I swear I will!"

Humphrey charged and took a swipe at Eric's head. Eric ducked and ran beneath Humphrey's arm to the cliff. He turned back frightened. Humphrey walked over to him.

"Now, Humphrey," said Eric. "Just stay back, and I won't go near your mate again." He said it with a firm tone, yet the look on his face said something different. "I won't go near her, or tell her she's got big _cheeks_ if you know what I mean, or call her a bitch that she really is, or—"

That last part was where Humphrey drew the line. He grabbed Eric viciously by the throat and squeezed hard with his two largest claws. Blood was squirting out of the wound. Some was red, some was darker and close to violet, and it was all pouring down Eric's weakening body. Eric was struggling and putting up and fight, swinging at Humphrey trying to get him off, but he missed every swipe. Eric then began loosing energy, his swipes were less fierce and became more lazy, his eyes were growing weary as well. He kept throwing punches at Humphrey, yet they became more and more pathetic. His eyes were halfway closed now. Finally, he stopped swiping all together, his eyes closed, and he made a strangled rattle as Humphrey threw his bloody and motionless body down to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And that's the end of Eric! So, now what do you think of Eric's history? This fight was messy, but I'm used to seeing messy fights in _Splinter Cell_, so it's nothing new to me to write about them. Anway, R&R.


	8. The Start of Another Day's Events

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 8-The Start of Another Day's Events**

Humphrey, Kate, Garth, and Lilly had traveled back to the cave to rest for the rest of the night. Eric had said that the generator wouldn't release until "tomorrow night", therefore they still had a day to figure something out.

Eric's death had seemed to have spread quickly, for when Humphrey awoke early the next morning, he heard loud and angry grunts and groans coming from Jasper. Humphrey could tell the Black Assassin enforcements located there had already heard and weren't happy about it. Humphrey began imagining Carl's reaction.

Humphrey then began thinking about Carl. He would, no doubt, wind up being their next target, but Humphrey had absolutely no plan in taking him out. Carl would be expecting them, because the element of surprise was lost. Carl would be ready, and he would try to kill Humphrey on sight. Humphrey knew that he, Kate, Garth, and Lilly needed to figure out something or they would stand no chance in the fight with Carl.

Humphrey glanced over at Kate, who was snoozing calmly. Normally, she woke up before Humphrey, but since they were up most of the preceding night, she needed to catch up. Humphrey, on the other hand, didn't mind getting little sleep when a plan against evil was needed.

Humphrey decided to get up and talk a small walk through the woods. He enjoyed taking walks, and thinking. He hoped that Jason would contact him and give him some information soon.

Humphrey walked along the forest's inner sanctum. It was peaceful in the morning. He liked quiet mornings, and then action later in the day.

Just as Humphrey reached a large log embedded in the ground, Jason spoke through the earpiece.

"Humphrey!"

"Hey, Jason."

"Hey, brother. How'd you sleep?"

"Well," Humphrey admitted. "Giving Eric a blood transferal really satisfied my state of mind."

Jason laughed. "You always did have a good sense of humor."

"I'm serious, though," said Humphrey. "When he said he wanted to have Kate as a personal slave, I grew angry. He had to pay."

"Yeah, well," said Jason, "we can't afford anything lazy, because Jerry's planning on activating the generator tonight. Not to mention Carl's still out there as well."

"I know," said Humphrey.

"Okay," said Jason. "Listen, I've got a little job for you. You can bring Kate if you want, but it's not going to require much. There's an old creek in the forest that Jerry often uses as a method of transportation. He'll send something down it and enforcements will be waiting to pick it up at a picked location. It's basically to avoid it from being stolen or whatever. It would really help if you formed a blockade or something to prevent his supplies from getting through. It might make our plan a little easier later on."

"Right," said Humphrey. "It might help to bring Kate along."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "She might help. Have Garth and Lilly do something constructive while you're gone."

Humphrey scoffed. He found it hard to imagine Garth doing something constructive.

"Oh, and if it'll help, I've managed to sync your earpiece with Jerry's new system. I don't know how he managed to get this, but you should be able to hear any communication that passes through no matter what."

"Great. Thanks, Jason."

"Don't mention it, brother. Tell me when you've done it."

"No problem."

Humphrey turned and walked back to the cave. He looked over and saw Kate stirring. He shook her awake and she looked at her.

"Humphrey? What time is it?"

"It's morning."

"I don't fell like I've been asleep that long."

"I know. It was a long night, and hopefully this next one's not as long."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the plan's supposed to happen tonight, but we're gonna have to stop them. That means Carl has to be stopped as well. I know he's just gonna get in the way of our revolt."

She looked at him, processing the information, but then she shrugged. "Anything with you is okay with me, I'm just happy to be with you again. Besides, since Eric's dead, there's no creeper around here trying to rape me anymore."

Humphrey laughed. It was a better feeling since he was gone.

"Anyway, Kate. Jason just told me of something else that needs to be done. Would you care to join me?"

"Absolutely." She got up and stretched. She yawned and then looked at him. "You ready?"

"Almost." Humphrey walked over to Garth and violently shook him awake. "Garth, wake up!"

Garth woke up and looked at Humphrey very annoyed. "Humphrey, what'd you do that for?"

"Jason wants me and Kate to do something else for him. He suggests you do something _constructive_ while we're gone."

"Okay, what?"

Humphrey sighed. Did he ever learn?

"I don't know, just do something. Go see what's going on at Jasper Park or something. See what Carl's up to. We'll be right back."

Garth groaned and continued glaring at Humphrey. "Okay, fine."

He got up, whispered in Lilly's ear, nuzzled her, and walked out of the den. Lilly stared after him for a few seconds, and then leaned her head down and went back to sleep. Humphrey motioned for Kate to leave with him and they set off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Humphrey and Kate walked through the forest.<p>

"Humphrey."

"Huh?"

"Do you think Jerry is stoppable?"

"I think so. He may be smart, but he wasn't smart enough to slide past me in San Francisco. Still, he's probably got something better prepared this time, so we'll have to keep our eyes open."

Kate nodded.

They reached the stream.

"Attention," said Jerry through the earpiece. Humphrey stopped and placed a paw to it and Kate turned around.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Shh! Jerry's talking."

"We've lost contact with Dwayne and Leon," Jerry explained, "and Eric's body was just recovered at the cliff in which he was last known to be situated at. We plan on finding a nice cave or tunnel to put his body in."

Humphrey listened with a smirk on his face.

"As for Humphrey and his friends," Jerry continued, "if you see them, I want you to kill them. I want them dead. We can't afford for tonight's plan to bypass the bucket list."

Humphrey turned to Kate. "Jerry knows about Leon, Dwayne, and Eric's deaths. They're raising their alert, I just know it. We'll have to be careful."

They turned and saw the creek. There was a log on the other side. Humphrey gestured over at it and he and Kate moved it into the creek, blocking the water.

"There," said Humphrey. "Now Jerry's supplies can't get through here."

"It seems really simple," said Kate, staring down at the log.

"I know," said Humphrey, "but this is what Jason said to do. I'm not going against him."

Humphrey began talking to Jason through his earpiece.

"Jason, you there?"

"Yeah, what's up, Humphrey?"

"I've got the creek blocked. Kate and I just did it. What now?"

"Oh, I've got another job for you."

"Really? Is this one more complex? Because this creek-blocking thing seemed way too easy."

"I know it seemed easy, but it's actually a big help for stopping Jerry's plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I hope that was too much of a...well, bore. You'll find out why blocking the stream was important in the next chapter. Until then, ciao!


	9. The Discovery

RETURN OF THE BLACK ASSASSINS

**Chapter 9-The Discovery**

"How exactly will it help us stop Jerry, Jason?" Humphrey asked.

"Trust me, I'll explain it on the way. In the meantime, I've got something else for you to do."

"What?" said Humphrey. "It's still early in the morning? Does Jerry get up earlier now or something?"

"Sometimes," said Jason. "Usually he'll get up or get someone else to do handle things until he gets up. Carl's always up early, though."

"Great," said Humphrey.

"Yeah," said Jason. "So, I want you to head over to an area inside Jasper. There's a little something I want you to obtain from there."

"What?"

"I'll tell you about it on the way," said Jason. "Just get moving."

"Okay," said Humphrey, as he and Kate began walking back through the trees.

* * *

><p>As Humphrey and Kate approached Jasper, many bangs were sounding through the trees.<p>

"Jeez, Jerry's sure preparing for something," said Humphrey. "I hope it won't be too complex to halt. Hopefully, we can get there and put a stop to it quickly."

"How much time do we have?" Kate asked.

"According to Eric, Jerry's supposed to be activating the generator tonight. That means we have all day to strike back."

"Can we do it in a day?" Kate asked curiously.

"We should," said Humphrey. "I always felt rushed when I was running around stopping him the first time. I don't see how this time is going to be much different. Granted, I'm not on the inside anymore so I don't know where the meetings are, you know, overhear something important, but I don't need to. I've already got all I need other than where Carl's at."

"Humphrey," came Jason's voice.

"Jason, what's up?"

"Listen, are you aware of the fact Jerry has two generators?"

"Yeah, Eric told me after he nearly pissed himself last night, why?"

"Are you aware that one's a prototype?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Okay, well, not right now, but sometime before this whole plan of his unfolds that prototype along with the actual generator will need to be disabled. He figures if you're able to stop him this time he'll have a backup."

"Where is the prototype?"

"I dunno, brother," said Jason. "I'll have to get back to you on that one. Anyway, Carl's causing a havoc inside the park. How far away are you?"

"We're approaching now, why?"

"Get there now!"

"On our way."

* * *

><p>When the two of them approached Jasper Park, they saw many wolves walking in lines, and many masked wolves forcing them to keep moving. It was complete revulsion.<p>

"Humphrey," said Jason in a somewhat quiet voice, as if he knew that Humphrey and Kate were witnessing Jasper.

"Yeah, Jason?"

"Are you at Jasper?"

"Yeah, Kate and I are watching now, why?"

"The hill where the caribou usually run is where I need you to go."

"Why's that?"

"You'll find out," said Jason simply.

Humphrey glanced over at Kate, who merely gave him a confident look back. Was it because Eric was dead that she felt more comfortable, or was it because they would be going through the park and she would be able to check on her mother? Or was it both?

"You okay, Kate?"

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Humphrey continued looking at her for a few moments, and then gestured toward the park.

"We shouldn't make a scene," Humphrey whispered as they walked. "If Jerry finds out we've been here, he may feel insecure and tighten his security, making it even harder to stop him. But if we happen to come across one of his wolves alone who gets in our way, we shouldn't have any problem taking him out."

Kate nodded.

As they walked, they noticed a few of the masked wolves snapping and yelling at some of the park wolves to move faster.

"Get a move on, you!" one of them said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my legs are tired!" one of the park wolves said back.

"And I'm supposed to care?" the masked wolf said.

"Carl's given us orders to make sure you guys don't escape. If you want to resist, you can take it up with him," another masked wolf said. "I'm sure I know where that'll lead you."

The wolf shuddered and began struggling again to keep walking.

"C'mon," whispered Humphrey. He noticed Kate wasn't moving. He saw tears in her eyes.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, but turned and walked past Humphrey, who caught up with her.

"Kate, what's wrong?" he said again.

She stopped and looked at him.

"This is just so _terrible_," she said, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I've never seen this level of violence before."

Humphrey pulled her close to his chest. "I know. We'll take care of this. Tonight, when it's all over, everything will be back to normal."

She stopped sniffling and smiled. Humphrey knew that Jerry was stoppable, but he was worried about what other challenges might lay ahead in the future. The Northern Persuaders, which Jerry had first mentioned during Humphrey's temporary and undercover placement in the Black Assassins, had been brought up a few times within the last few days. Jason spoke of them the previous night when they had first seen him again. Humphrey was curious as to what they would do, but he'd worry about that after Jerry was done for.

When Kate regained her confidence, they continued walking to the hill in which Jason had described, the one that the caribou stampede had come pouring down during the fight between the packs. When they walked into the open, Humphrey expected to see nothing yet, that whatever was going on would be quiet and secret, but standing right in the open was Carl and three masked wolves.

"Someone's cut off our supplies," Carl said. "We can't risk going up there to see what's going on because there's always a chance Humphrey will be waiting there, too. And to be honest, I'm not as confident as I was about dealing with him now that he's killed Eric."

"You're not?" asked one of the wolves, bemused, as the other two let out slight snickers.

"Shut up!" Carl said. "So, we'll have to rely on what we have. Secure the northern perimeter. Jerry's having a little meeting there. Make sure no…_intruders_…get in."

"Yes sir," they all said, and dispersed.

"So that's what's going on," said Jason.

"You knew something was going on?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah, I would've told you but I didn't know either. I just knew Carl was meeting there to give some of the wolves instructions on a vital event that may help us beat Jerry."

"So what do you want us to do now?" Humphrey asked.

"I want you to get over to the northern perimeter and listen to Jerry's little meeting."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well, here it is! Chapter nine. I hope it wasn't too boring. It'll get really exciting as the ending draws nearer. Alright, I'll see if I can get chapter ten posted a lot quicker than I got this one posted. See you then!


End file.
